Tender
by Leilani22
Summary: Hinata is a new student at Konoha High. She meets great people and makes friends. But sometimes friendship blossoms into something more...Naruto *hin-hint*. She also struggles with her past along the way...


**Leilani22: Hello everyone! This will be my first Naruto story. I have written a poem called "Am I really a Monster?" about Gaara…But this is my first story, so let us see where this leads to.**

**Naruto: Leilani22 doesn't own me! Hey wait a minute! Why am I saying this?**

**Leilani22: Cause I am the writer here! Gosh, sometimes you're such a baka!**

**Naruto: I'm not an idiot!**

**Leilani22: Naruto I will give you ramen if you let me write the story!**

**Naruto:… Is it pork?**

**Leilani22: Yes, that's the only flavor I like.**

**Naruto: Okay!!!!!! BELIEVE IT!**

**Leilani22: Okay, sorry folks. Onward to the story! Oh and flashbacks will be in_ italic_**

* * *

_**Tender**_

_**Ch.1: New school and friends**_

It was quite a beautiful morning for Hinata, who was just now driving into the parking lot of her new high school known as Konoha High. She has just transferred here from her an old all girl's academy. She will be starting her sophomore year here. Her father got employed here so they moved here so that he didn't have to drive so far. Hinata's cousin ,Neji, goes here so at least she will know someone.

Neji is a year older than her so he will be a junior. But since he is a junior it means that Hinata won't know where to go or who anyone is.

Hinata parked her lavender Volts Wagon and got out. She began walking to the building that will now be known as her school. She was really nervous and she didn't think she'd be able to make any friends just like… last time

_" Oh__ look everyone," sneered a one of the preppy bitches," __Hinata__ decided to show her hideous face to us." _

_All the girls started laughing as __Hinata__ walked through the crowd to get to her class. Then someone pushed her and she fell to the floor in a heap._

_"Watch out everyone __Clutzilla__ might fall on you and rub off her ugliness on you!" yelled another girl who started kicking __Hinata's__ back._

_All __Hinata__ could do was take it and let tears fall down her pale cheeks._

Hinata shuddered at the memory. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to see that she was about to run into someone.

CRASH!!!!

Hinata fell forward and landed on something quite soft. She looked up to meet crystal blue eyes. The eyes belonged to a guy with messy blonde hair and tattoos of whiskers on his cheeks. He was also wearing an orange shirt that Hinata was clutching with her tiny hands.

"Oh," Hinata said clambering off the blonde and backing off a couple of steps, " I-I'm re-eally sorry!"

The blonde got up and smiled a big grin. Then he said, " It's alright! No one got hurt, right?"

Hinata squeaked and her gaze fell to the pavement.

In muffled reply she said, " I…have to go! Bye!"

Hinata ran off and didn't stop running until she had gotten to the Principal's office where she knocked politely on the door.

"Come in."

Hinata walked into the room to be greeted by blonde woman with a blue gem sparkling on her forehead.

"Aw, you must be Hinata Hyuuga ," said the woman, " I am Tsunade, the principal."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Tsunade," Hinata said twiddling her thumbs behind her back.

"Well, I hope you have a good first day," Ms. Tsunade said, "Here is your schedule and I will help you fine your first class, okay?

Hinata nodded and followed Tsunade out of the class room and into the crowded hall way. They went down this hall then made a left to a hallway that was less crowded. Finally they came to a door that read, 'Kakashi Hatake'. Tsunade opened the door and walked to a desk where a man with snow white hair who was bent over a small orange book.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade yelled at the man.

Kakashi looked up from his book and replied, " Yes?"

" You have a new student. Her name is Hinata Hyuuga."

"Aw, right," He said then to Hinata he said, " Welcome to Literature class. I'm Kakashi ."

"Hello," Hinata said with a shy smile.

"Please, do come in," Kakashi said.

"Well, I have a meeting to attend, so have a good day everyone," Tsunade said waving a hand to the class that was now silent in wonder of who the new girl was.

"Okay, everyone this is Hinata," Kakashi said to the group of students, " Hinata, you can take a seat by Sakura. Sakura could you raise your hand please?"

Hinata went to the empty seat where a pink haired girl sat beside. Hinata sat down and looked at her hands that were clasped in her lap.

"Hi Hinata," a girl voice said.

Hinata looked up to see that Sakura was smiling at her. Sakura was very pretty, but she didn't dress all preppy like the girls at her old school. Instead, she wore a red shit that had the design of a broken heart on it, a jacket that faded from black to a gray, and navy cargo pants with red converse. Hinata liked the outfit because it was kind of like her's. Hinata was wearing a navy blue shirt with a wolf howling on it, pretty dark gray jacket and black cargo capris.

"Hi Sakura," she said with a small smile in return.

" You seem pretty cool and you actually wear an outfit that's not bright and preppy," Sakura said, " but that's a good thing because no one likes the preps anyway."

"Thanks and I think you outfit is not preppy either," Hinata said laughin softly.

Sakura started to laugh too. Soon Sakura and Hinata started talking about there favorite bands, clothes, and some pretty good books to read. Yeah Hinata likes to read and in fact is a bookworm, but Sakura was a bookworm so they made perfect friends. Eventually the bell rang and everyone slowly left the classroom for the twenty minute break.

"Hey Hinata would you like to meet my friends?" Sakura asked as they walked out the back door that led outside.

"Sure."

They walked across the grass to come upon an entrance covered with purple ivy and small lavender flowers. They walked through it into a long narrow path that had bushes as walls. They kept walking until they came upon an open that lead them into a beautiful garden. There were beautiful wild flowers everywhere and beautiful trees that covered the magnificent landscape. In the middle of all of this where some benches. On these benches were eight teenagers sitting around and laughing.

"Hey everyone!" Sakura shouted cheerfully over at them.

They all turned and waved at her.

"Sakura hurry up and come over already!" Yelled a boy with blonde hair. Hinata paled a little. That was the same boy from before.

" Oh shut up Naruto! I'm coming and I brought someone with me!" Sakura shouted while pulling Hinata with her towards the group.

When they got there, everyone said hi to Sakura while they waited for her to introduce Hinata.

"Everyone this is Hinata," Sakura said pulling Hinata to stand if front of everyone.

"Hi Hinata!" Everyone shouted.

"Umm..h-hello," Hinata said shyly.

"Hinata these are my friends," Sakura said then she pointed a boy with purple paint on his face and said, " This is Kankuro."

Sakura continued to name off people. Hinata learned that the girl with two buns was Ten Ten. Ten Ten was wearing a dark green jacket with a tie-dye yellow shirt and brown boyish shorts. Temari was the one with the blonde hair in four pigtails that was wearing a dark purple shirt with fishnet going down her arms and some ripped blue jeans. Kiba was the one with red paint on his face and he was wearing a black shirt with a wolf on it like Hinata's and baggy green cargo pants. His dog Akamaru was also with him. Shikamaru was the one with the high ponytail wearing a dark green hoodie and some faded blue jeans. Gaara was the one with brilliant red hair and he was wearing a brown shirt with black cargo pants on. Lee was the weird hair that looked like a bowl and he wore a spandex green outfit for some odd reason--.

"And this is Naruto," Sakura said pointing over at him.

"Hi Hinata! It's nice to see you again!" Naruto said with a goofy grin on his face.

"What do you mean by again?" Temari asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well,umm," Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Hinata turned a bright shade of red.

"Naruto, what did you do to my cousin?" a boy with long hair came down from the tree they were standing by.

"Cousin!?"

"Oh, Hi Neji," Hinata said smiling at her cousin as her face became less red.

Neji smiled at her and said, " So how do you like the school so far?"

Hinata replied, " It is really nice here."

"Wait, you guys are cousins?" Ten ten asked looking from one to the other.

They nodded.

"Wow," Kiba said staring at them, " You guys look more like brother and sister than cousins."

"How youthful! I must go inform Gai sensei of my new knowledge!" Lee shouted and then ran off somewhere.

--…..

"Anyway," Sakura said, " Neji, why didn't you tell us Hinata was your cousin?"

Neji shrugged and said, " No one asked."

"Riiightt," Naruto said, "Hey, does anyone have something to eat?!"

"Naruto!"

* * *

**Leilani22: Well this is chapter one! If you have any ideas or comments for this story please review!**


End file.
